Prisoner Without Chains
by Xyra Kaze
Summary: Purebloods have always been bound to duty and responsibilities, but now a new and unexpected Pureblood will have to learn what it means to be a prisoner without chains.
1. A Gentle Warning

**_Author's note: As many of you have noticed I have deleted my old unfinished stories, this is because I no longer have any drive to finish them, but that won't stop me from writing. Here is my new story and I hope that all of you enjoy it. PLEASE read the AN at the bottom it will have important information._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: A Gentle Warning_**

_Sunlight shone through the shade of trees, gently warming the face of Zero Kiryu as he laid on the soft grass, his head cushioned by his arms. He breathed in the fresh morning air, feeling completely at ease. This was the first time in four years that he could truly enjoy the sun, not feeling the slight annoyance it was usually accompanied by on his skin and the light sting as he opened his amethyst eyes. Not even the agonizing thirst was clawing at his throat; the hunter was at peace._

_He closed his eyes, feeling as if he were drifting off to sleep, not used to this state of complete relaxation. Only one more thing would complete this picture, Yuki lying against his chest wrapped in his warm embrace. Imagining the feeling of her tiny body against his, a small smile appeared on his face, causing a gentle smile to spread across the face of a figure in the shadows as she watched the young man. _

_The woman continued to walk, her bare feet crushing the dry leaves and branches, giving away her presence and location to the young hunter. Opening his eyes, Zero sat up straight, quickly covering his surprise with a cold glare as he jumped up drawing out the Bloody Rose and pointing it at the intruder as he asked, "Who's there?"_

_Lifting her hands in a non-threatening manner, the woman stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself completely. Zero's eyes widened in surprise, his arms falling limp at his sides, the gun landing on the grass with a soft thud as the woman answered, "My name is Arisu Kiryu, though you probably do not remember who I am."_

_Zero slowly shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to shout that he was the last member of the Kiryu family and demand to know her true identity, but the eerie resemblance kept him from doing so. Instead, he scanned over her appearance, taking in every single detail of this strange woman._

_She wore a lavender Kimono, her bare feet peeking out at the bottom. Her smile and amethyst eyes were soft as she waited patiently for the hunter to finish. Her silver hair fell over her shoulders, their slight curls framing her face perfectly. Although her appearance seemed normal enough, Zero's hunter senses were raging, screaming at him to reach for his weapon and kill the Pureblood in front of him, but a sense of familiarity kept him frozen in place. _

_"__You're life has reached a very important turning point, Zero." Arisu continued calmly, taking a few more steps forward until she was standing face to face with the hunter. Lifting her hand, she tenderly cupped his cheek, her smile widening as he leaned into the touch and questioned, "What turning point?"_

_"__You will see." Is all she said as she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead, before she took a step back and changed into the crystal glass Pureblood vampires become at death. _

_Too shocked to move at all, the hunter felt a tear slip down his cheek, a strange emptiness filling his heart, the sensation teetering toward painful until Zero screamed out in agony. Clutching above his heart, he fell onto his knees, screaming again as a wave after wave of anguish crashed into him. _

Eyes snapping open, Zero gasped loudly, shooting ram-rod straight as he clutched around his throat, feeling the heat emanating from the tattoo on the left side of his neck. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, his breathing coming in harsh pants, but the pain no longer resonated from his heart as it had in the dream. The pain was now coming from his dry throat; his thirst fighting to be quenched.

Swallowing what little saliva was in his mouth, the hunter tried to clear his throat, groaning in pain as he forced himself up from the bed and stumbled across the room toward the basin, the faltered footsteps alerting the sensitive ears of those in the office at the end of the hall. He caught himself on the porcelain edges, attempting to regulate his breathing, his legs regaining enough of their strength to hold his weight. His thirst had never been this extreme before and staring down at his black and red medication holder, he debated whether to risk the chance of taking a blood tablet. It had never worked in the past, usually ending with all the contents of his stomach down the drain along with the disgusting white tablet.

Zero hissed at the intensified burning in his throat, the pain casting aside all his cautions concerning the pills. The young man opened the tap, extracting a single tablet from its case. With one last glance at the vile creation and a halfhearted prayer sent up to any supreme being (if there were any), he swallowed the pill with a large gulp of water. Waiting for the thirst to subside, he cursed mentally, the all too familiar churning in his stomach returning with vengeance. His ears and senses picking up the hurried footsteps outside his door, the hunter heaved wretchedly, willing his body to quicken this miserable process, but he knew it was too late when a soft knock on the door reached his ears.

Cursing his terrible luck for a second time that night, he leaned forward, throwing up the blood tablet, groaning miserably as the headmaster loudly stated, "Zero, I'm coming in."

Unable to answer, he ignored the older man, his stomach churning once more and he heaved out a second load of liquid, the discomfort finally fading completely. With heavy pants, Zero stared down in shock at the blood running down the drain; that had never happened before.

"Zero, are you alright?" Kaien questioned seriously, dropping the cheerful façade as he glanced back at the vampire standing in the doorway, knowing that Kaname had noticed the blood as well, most likely before he himself did. Worry etched clearly on his features, the headmaster moved forward, placing a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder, not at all surprised when the hunter slapped the offending limb away and muttered, "I'm fine."

Closing the tap once the basin was clear of any trace of what had happened, Zero turned around, shifting his gaze toward the two other occupants of the room, glaring coldly at both. He knew that neither of the older men believed him. He could practically see the wheels turning in their heads, trying to figure out what had caused this to happen, but the hunter didn't care. Turning his back on them, missing the flash of hurt in the headmaster's eyes, he walked over to his bed. Climbing in before either could offer him their blood, he pulled the duvet over himself and said, "Just leave me alone."

Watching the interaction between the two, Kaname didn't miss the soft sigh of rejection as Kaien moved out of the room, giving Zero the space he wanted. The headmaster closed the door, leading the way back to his office as both him and the Pureblood replayed the unusual occurrence in their minds. Alone as he had wished, Zero sighed softly, pushing his lonely thoughts aside as he attempted to return to the beautiful bliss of sleep.

* * *

**_Author's note: I have somewhat of an idea where I would like to go with this story, but if there is any specific that any of you would like to see, please tell me now through a review of pm so that I can work it into the story line. The pairing will be Kaname and Zero, so please don't ask me to have either of them fall for Yuki because it WON'T happen. I hope that no one was offended about the comment of the supreme being, I myself am a religious person, but Zero does have his reasons for not being so. The following chapter will be longer as this was sort of an introduction. _**

**_Thank you for reading this. Review, ramblings and thoughts are welcome and very much appreciated._**


	2. A Change for the Future

**_Author's Note: Thank you for your patience and for the pm-s of encouragement I received. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I combined this chapter with another so please DON'T skip it, just scroll down to the end if you don't want to read the beginning stuff again. I hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: A Change for the Future_**

The sun rose over the horizon, giving its warmth to all the living creatures beneath it and waking all the small, early-rising animals. The sound of birds chirping, singing their welcome to the new day, drifted through an open window, pulling Zero from the last remnants of sleep. The young man groaned lowly, wishing against all logic the sun would disappear behind the horizon once more. He was completely exhausted, struggling with all his might to keep from falling off to sleep again, the high pitched chirps adding only agony to his sudden, splitting headache; the birds seeming to be flying right above him.

Brows furrowing at the overwhelming sensation creeping over his body, the hunter covered his ears with the palm of his hands, snapping his eyes open and immediately regretting the decision as he rolled onto his side, away from the rays of sunlight, and let out a soft cry of pain. The light had always been a slight annoyance since he had been forced to turn into a beast, but it had never caused this sharp sting, leaving his tears to clear the pain from his sensitive orbs. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Zero cast the duvet aside, quickly and efficiently closing both the window and the curtains, sighing in relief when the noise lowered to tolerable levels.

Taking a moment to gather his bearings, the hunter calmed his mind, his eyes flickering back and forth behind closed lids as he took in the sound of things near and far; able to hear the running water from a nearby fountain, the soft footsteps of a few students returning to their dorms from an early morning workout at the school gym and the soft breeze running through the tree tops. The sounds were so clear, he could see it perfectly in his mind's eye. Shifting his stance toward the door, Zero cautiously opened his eyes, inhaling sharply at the vivid image presented to him; it was as if he had been stumbling around in a thick fog for most of his life.

Zero studied the room before him, completely taken aback by the vibrant colors he had never seen before. He had always thought of his room as bland, but now gazing past the thin layer of dust covering every inch of the room, the hunter could make out each individual strand woven together like a perfect painting. The carpet which had merely been a dull grey now appeared to have the lightest shade of coal black adding life into the picture and white could be seen mixing in with the cream paint on the walls.

Caught up in his excitement, the hunter spun around, eager to see the rest of the room, and groaned in discomfort as his attention was brought to the scents all around him, causing the sudden return of his nausea. Zero could pick up the faint smell of the cologne Kaname had worn the previous night, the familiar scent of his own perspiration and the lingering smell of the blood he had thrown up. Seating himself on the bed, he ran his hands through his sleep-tousled hair, fighting the urge to walk over to the basin and unload what little he had left in his stomach. He didn't have the faintest idea of what was happening to him and being too stubborn to admit the terror of the situation, Zero pulled himself together, intent on making it through the day; the rapid realization of his tired and, yet, energetic body doing little to deter him.

_'__This will all just pass.'_ He thought firmly with a set frame of mind as he stood up from the bed, gathering his uniform, snatching his towel off the cupboard door handle and slamming his door shut on his way out to the main bathroom he shared with Yuki. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a few more moments and a shared-dormitory bathroom filled with obnoxious teenage boys didn't offer him much privacy.

Placing his tie over the broken lock, Zero smiled in irony as he noticed the condensation on the mirror, knowing Yuki had, also, used 'their' bathroom earlier this morning. Still able to hear the voices and the moving about of others, he threw one last paranoid glance at the door before dumping his things on the damp tiles and opening the taps to his preferred temperature. The sound of running water taming his thoughts, Zero let out a sigh of appreciation as he stripped off his night clothes and stepped in, under the warm spray of water.

The shower was the one place he could let go of this mortal life and live within the space in his mind. He didn't have to care about his non-existent future, worry about how Yuki would fare when he left this realm or even think why the strange queasy feeling had entered his life. Lathering the sponge with soap, the hunter furrowed his brows, wondering if the headmaster had perhaps changed to a different scented soap, but shrugging the thought away, he proceeded with washing his body, dragging the sponge over tight muscles as his mind drifted to the night before.

Without the help of fresh blood or even the synthetic blood the night class had created, it had been estimated he would only live for a few more months; the hunter would be lucky if he got to see the end of this year with even a quarter of his sanity intact and the fact that his body had decided to take a sudden liking to rejecting the blood tablets with a load of his own blood was less than helpful. Lowering his head under the spray, Zero closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his arm against the wall in front of him.

"Calling _that_ 'strange' would be an understatement." The unbidden thought was breathed out just above a whisper, Zero reliving the moment within his mind. It had started out normal – as normal as it could be for a vampire to reject any form of blood – however, something in him had fiercely fought against the pill, so much so that it had taken his own blood to cleanse his body. Blood. There had been so much of the thick substance, Zero could practically smell the foul stench. It was a strong scent, so strong Zero snapped up straight, wide amethyst orbs staring in shock at the red tint the water had taken on.

Splashing water over the heavy flow coming from his nose, the hunter wiped the remaining blood away, sighing in irritation when it was swiftly replaced by more. Zero couldn't recall the last time he had ever had a nosebleed, recalling it to be Ichiru who had gone through many nosebleeds whenever his fever had reached its peak. However, this time he was at a loss for words; on the border of panicking. He had dealt with the situation when it had been Ichiru, but the blood had never gushed out the way it was now, not even being able to put his head back and allow the blood to run down his throat.

Having only a limited, somewhat hazy knowledge of any medical situation, the hunter knew it was important for him to bring his body temperature down, hissing loudly at the scalding heat emanating from the tattooed side of his neck; the hunter-charm was reacting badly to this excessive loss of blood. Reaching out, Zero closed the warm water tap, heaving a relieved sigh when the cold water ran over his body, dulling the ache from his burning tattoo.

Picking up the soft footsteps walking towards the bathroom door, Zero cursed mentally as Yuki knocked three times before calling out, "Zero, are you alright? You're still coming to breakfast right?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." The hunter called back, praying she wouldn't detect the distress in his voice, already able to tell she was worried from hers.

"Well, alright. If you say so, Zero." She replied hesitantly, waiting for a moment before leaving. She wasn't completely convinced, and Zero was well aware of that, knowing as if he had been there himself that the headmaster had spoken to Yuki about what had happened last night. Sighing softly, he shook his head and cast those thoughts aside for another time, wiping under his nose glad to see the bleeding had finally stopped, but was instantly put on guard at the renewed thirst that replaced it.

The hunter wasn't sure he would be able to control the disgusting urges this vampire body desired. He knew it would be in his best interest to ditch class until the urges passed, but he, also, knew Yuki would notice his absence and come in search for him, taking it upon herself to be his live food offering. Zero scowled darkly, repulsed at the pleasurable shudder running down his spine at the remembrance of the sweet nectar that had filled his mouth when his fangs had pierced the soft flesh of Yuki's neck.

Grabbing his towel off the floor, Zero refused to think any further on the subject, deciding it was time to attend breakfast with the headmaster and Yuki. Within ten minutes, the hunter was dry, dressed in his uniform and leaning against the basin as he tied his shoes. Straightening up, he looked over his appearance, narrowing his eyes at the bloodlust raging behind the calm appearance of his amethyst orbs, realizing this was going to be the longest day of his life.

* * *

Zero laid his head against his folded arms on his desk, groaning miserably as another wave of dizziness washed over him. He was unaware of the curious eyes studying his every move, as they had been doing the entire day, as he tried in vain to ignore the boisterous voice of the overly happy teacher babbling about the possibilities of Cryonics in the near future. The hunter couldn't care less about preserving his body in a frozen state or anything else for that matter at this moment; he was in agony.

He had spent the entire day fighting his body, wishing for death to take him as his 'symptoms' grew worse with each passing minute. His body was screaming at him, urging and begging him to take what was rightfully his, to take what his body needed to end this misery and pain; and looking up at the young students around him, Zero gulped visibly, feeling the reality of his sanity slowly tearing apart.

All the students were so close, so blissfully unaware of the danger that sat among them and too vulnerable to do anything to save their lives. Compared to his vampire strength and speed, not to mention his years of hand-to-hand combat training, it would be mere child's play to capture everyone in this room if he decided to just give in and let his vampire instincts take over and control his actions. Abruptly sitting up straight, Zero was both shocked and revolted, never having imagined he would live to see the day he would toy with the idea to take innocent lives for his own selfish needs.

His eyes skimmed over all his peers, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic as he watched the blood running through their veins, shifting in discomfort as his gaze landed on Yuki, ruby red meeting amethyst. _'She was watching me this whole time!'_ He thought in horror, his heart pounding in his ears, his palms becoming clammy as his thoughts raced, coming up with several dreadful reactions Yuki could have; none of which were very reassuring. He felt trapped, the weight of his unnecessary existence weighing down on him and only one thought rang through his mind: he needed to get out of here.

Breaking the eye contact, the hunter stood sharply, his chair falling over from the force, not caring who saw him as he ripped the door open, rushing into the halls which were, much to his dismay, filled with students on their free period. Turning toward the option of the less crowded direction, Zero closed his eyes and ran, not bothering to apologize when he bumped into someone and not caring where he would land up; as long as it was far away from Yuki Cross.

Zero passed several students, not even taking notice of the confused stares he received or the hurried footsteps trying to keep up with his long strides. Soon buildings turned into trees and cement roads turned into a single path, signaling that the hunter was as far from the academy as he was permitted. His exhausted limbs gave a wobbly shake, causing Zero to fall on his knees, catching himself on the cement edges of the water feature closest to the exit. Coughing lightly, he tried to catch his breath, heaving heavily as his nausea returned with a vengeance.

The familiar churn rose in his stomach and the hunter lifted himself, leaning forward just in time as a large load of blood made its way up his throat, leaving it more dry than it had ever been before. Anxiety filled his being as he watched the blood mingle with the clear water. Zero had never been this thirsty and with no sure, safe source of blood, the young man knew it was no longer safe for him to stay on campus.

Reaching inside his jacket with a shaky hand, Zero ran his fingers of the Bloody Rose, contemplating suicide to end all his troubles, but quickly decided otherwise for now as he whipped out the weapon, stood up and pointed it at the person who had been following him all this time. Seeing it was Yuki, he cursed softly, turning around and shutting his eyes, willing the red glow of hunger to fade away as Yuki watched him. Leaning forward with her hands on her knees, the brunette tried to catch her breath, but refused to take her eyes off the man standing in front of her. Something was wrong; she could feel it in the air around him.

Yuki took one last deep breath, slowly walking toward Zero to place a comforting hand on his arm, inhaling sharply when he ripped his arm out of her grasp and turned around with a cold glare. Wide eyes staring at her closest friend, she felt a piece of her heart break as she schooled her expression with a smile and asked lightheartedly, "What's wrong, Zero? You ran away so fast I couldn't even catch up."

"Nothing. I just needed to get away from that place." Zero muttered, stating a half truth, not making eye contact as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Yuki was so close; he could feel the warmth radiating from her, see her blood rushing beneath her skin and smell her wonderful, mouthwatering scent.

"Come on, Zero, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Yuki questioned with her arms folded across her chest, skepticism clearly showing on her face.

"Believe what you want." The hunter replied tersely, pushing passed her to make his way to the changeover; it would be starting in a few minutes, but the young man stopped mid-step when Yuki shouted, "Don't do that! Don't push me away, Zero! I want to help you."

"There's nothing you can do." He replied with a raised voice, turning around, only to be taken aback by the fresh tears streaming down the face of the woman he loved. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want to live knowing he was the one to cause her so much pain and sorrow. Sighing mentally – he knew he was going to regret this – Zero walked back to the brunette and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, waiting until she looked up at him and calmly said, "Besides, it's nothing I can't handle."

Tears of happiness replacing the old ones, Yuki tightly wrapped her arms around the hunter, leaning her head against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat; it was her reassurance he was alive, that he was still here with her. Returning her embrace, Zero laid his cheek on the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent, wishing upon all the stars that his life could be different; a life where he could be with the one he loved. Listening to Yuki's quiet sniffles, a genuine smile lit his face as he heard her say, "I'm here. I'm always here for you."

Savoring the moment for a few more seconds, Zero took one last whiff of her scent and pulled away, not willing to push the boundaries of his nonexistent control. Glancing in the direction of the changeover, Zero jerked his thumb in the same direction and said, "We have work to do."

"Yes, we do." She said firmly, slipping into her disciplinary committee persona in order to hide the plan unfolding in her mind.

The hunter let out a snort, relieved to see Yuki was back to her normal, annoying self. _'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ He thought adoringly, shoving his hands into his pockets, walking beside Yuki with his mind up in the clouds. A strange feeling crept into his chest, a feeling of being whole and his thoughts shifted to the strange dream from the previous night. This was the exact feeling he had experienced in Arisu's presence; a thought that shook him to the core. She wasn't real, a mere figment of his screwed up imagination; however he couldn't deny the feeling filling his being.

Brows furrowing in concentration, Zero's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, his eyes focusing on the scene before him. Yuki was pushing the rabid fan girls back with all her strength, but they were so riled up her efforts were ignored. Growling under his breath, the hunter pushed out a threatening aura as he slowly strolled toward the crowd and yelled, "Get back to your dorms!"

The reaction was immediate; all the girls scattered and ran to their assigned dorms, leaving Zero and Yuki alone just in time for the large wooden doors to open and reveal the stunningly beautiful Night class. The hunter glared at the vampires, folding his arms across his chest in defense against the confused and shocked looks he received from the beasts in human form. Every student had the same reaction when seeing him, until Kaname walked past, sending him a knowing smirk as he did.

Anger boiling in his blood, Zero turned on his heel and swiftly returned to his dorm room, hand around his burning throat as his hunger reacted to the anger he felt, missing the quiet exchange between Takuma and Yuki.

* * *

The room was dark, the only light coming from beneath the closed door. Zero had made sure to close every single exit in his room; his trust in himself lost when he had stalked another student like a prey on his way back to the dorm, so he had run, using his vampire speed to get to his room as quickly as possible. Now the hunter lay on the floor with his head against the wall with only a quarter of his sanity intact as he clawed at his throat, his clothes or anything in reach.

He was on fire, his entire being burning from the inside out and all he wanted was blood, all he thought of was blood and all he craved was blood; and it seemed fate had taken mercy upon him. Smirking in the dark, he opened his glowing red eyes, showing his prey his bloodlust as it opened and closed the door behind itself. Not being able to wait any longer, he pounced on the person, his aching fangs burying themselves in the supple flesh of the neck, reveling in the small scream of fear before covering his prey's mouth.

* * *

The cool breeze raffled Kaname's hair, dancing through the chocolate tresses before shaking the autumn leaves to the ground below. The air felt ominous, the terrible atmosphere calling to the Pureblood, warning him of the danger taking place in the darkness. Stopping on the, now, empty path of the changeover, Kaname warded off his exhaustion as he scanned his surroundings, watchful of any vampires that might have snuck out of the classrooms. It was not for his own protection, no vampire would dare to attack him, but for the protection of his dear sister, Yuki.

The smell of her blood lingered in the air, exciting all the vampires on campus, which could only mean that Kiryu had given into his hunger once more, escalating his irritation to higher levels. The Pureblood was in no mood to deal with anything else, but when Yuki's scent had reached the classroom he had been informed his presence had been requested in the Moon dorms by none other than, Kaien Cross, the headmaster himself. Kaname knew Kaien wouldn't pull him out of class unless it had something to do with his responsibility to Cross Academy, and so he had left class, but the further he got from the building the more his senses nagged at him. He just hoped Takuma would be able to handle the situation.

Letting out a brief sigh, Kaname continued his journey to the Moon dorms, blocking his senses that were latching onto the other side of the academy as the large, wooden doors closed behind him. He strolled right passed the checkpoint without a word, not bothering to speak to the watchman as he gracefully ascended up the stairs. Kaname was unable to feel the knowing gaze directed toward him, watching for a reaction until he entered the dorms, closing the door behind himself.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to the only other two occupants of the room, the attention of the two being drawn to the Pureblood in the same way. As to be expected the other vampire jumped up from the couch and gave a deep bow in greeting, slowly followed by the headmaster simply standing in greeting. Used to such reactions, Kaname walked over to the pair, taking a seat on the couch across from them, his eyes locked onto the young girl before him. He offered a polite smile as his guests retook their seats and simply nodded in understanding as Kaien apologized, "I'm terribly sorry to have to pull out of class, Kaname, but, as you know, it is important for you to meet all the new students."

"Of course." Kaname replied respectfully. He understood his duty to the vampire side of the academy very well. He had been the one to bestow that responsibility on himself. "Hello Miss Kurenai, it's nice to finally meet you. I hope your journey here wasn't too difficult."

"Not at all, Lord Kaname. I'm so happy to be here, and please, call me, Maria." The young vampire said shyly as she leaned slightly forward with her hands on her knees, eagerly showing her enthusiasm to please, while secretly taking in more of Pureblood's scent and filing it away in her memory; it would come in handy later. Watching the interaction between the two vampires, Kaien smiled from ear to ear and slid some papers and a pen across the rectangular coffee table, beaming radiantly as he said, "I think you'll fit in just fine, Maria. Kaname, would you just sign the last of the transfer papers?"

"Of course." Kaname agreed, intentionally lowering his head as he picked up and read through the pages, keeping his senses on high alert as he tested Maria. Being a Pureblood didn't protect him from other vampires, in fact it put him on a dangerous pedestal of having vampires lust after his pure blood and Kaname didn't trust this little girl one bit. Something about her was off and it had only been for a second, but when he had shifted to take the papers off the table, her eyes had flashed with a predatory look before reverting back to her initial shyness.

With all the papers signed, Kaname returned the documents and pen, standing up from the couch as he offered, "Would you like me to send for an escort?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Kaien replied, waving his hand as if the idea of needing an escort was ludicrous. "I've already decided to show Miss Kurenai around myself."

"Alright then." Kaname agreed without hesitation, it saved him the effort of asking Seiren to show Maria around, however miniscule that might be; he would rather have her do something else. Walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor, Kaname said, "I hope you enjoy your time here, Maria. Unfortunately, I have some pressing matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course, Lord Kaname. I'm sorry to have kept you for so long." Maria apologized with a blush, ducking her head in a repentant manner. Regarding her very natural behavior with amused caution, Kaname wondered of his caution was simply paranoia from his tired mind. Putting on a charming smile, he responded, "It's quite alright."

"Come on, Maria. You've got lots to see." Kaien said cheerfully, ushering the young vampire out in order to give Kaname the privacy he wanted. Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Kaname climbed the stairs and headed toward his bedroom. He understood what the headmaster had just done for him and he silently thanked the man, needing very much to get back to work. He had already missed quite a number of lessons – as he had intended – and it would be no use for him to make an appearance now; though he wasn't worried, knowing Takuma would make an excuse for his absence.

The young Pureblood closed his door, running a hand through his hair with a relieved sigh as he leaned back against the door, the fatigue of countless sleepless nights finally catching up with him. He was in the process of taking back what was his, sneaking the foundations of his company and the loyalty of his employees right out from under Asato Ichijo's nose with Seiren as his eyes and ears in the business world. Kaname had the aristocratic ombudsman secretly stealing files from the company's past, present, and future endeavors in order to keep track of the elder Ichijo's plans. This was, also, a way for Kaname to strategically plan the next moves of his game, unfortunately, this required thorough studying and questioning both on his and Seiren's part.

Pushing himself off the door, the Pureblood walked straight to his desk, taking a seat on his black leather chair, thinking through all his new options with this new, unexpected playing piece as he opened his laptop. His eyes narrowed slightly as he robotically entered his password, Kaname wasn't willing to continue this game until he was sure he had figured out all the rules and that would require research. Coming to a decision, he summoned the one person he needed, "Seiren."

"My Lord?" Came her instant inquiry as she appeared before his desk, bowed respectfully with her hand placed over her heart. Used to her sudden appearances, Kaname simply requested, "I Would like you to find out all there is to know about Maria Kurenai."

"Yes, my Lord." She replied, disappearing a second later to do what he had asked of her. Turning his attention to the screen in front of him, Kaname forgot everything around him, immersing himself into his work; not even noticing the time fly by as he checked several charts and documents, responded to emails, and made a few important phone calls.

Kaname ended his last call, pressing his lips into a thin line, his features shifting to a grim expression. Asato had taken a liking to buying small law firms, leaving the Pureblood to assume that the_ rat_ was up to something he would need the law to bend for him. Growling lightly, Kaname closed his laptop, leaning back into his chair as a quiet knock resounded through the room. Reaching out with his senses, he smiled lightly as his assumption was correct; it was his childhood friend, Takuma Ichijo, standing outside his door.

Giving permission to enter, the young Pureblood stood up circling around the desk to fetch a glass of water, dropping two blood tablets into the liquid as Takuma closed the door behind him. The blonde gave a worried smile, noticing the slight slouch of Kaname's posture. He knew his friend was foregoing sleep in order to work on some business deal and he was worried. Takuma didn't like the idea of Kaname putting his basic needs aside and he voiced his worries, "Kaname, I know this business deal is important, but you should really get some rest. I don't like seeing you this tired."

"Thank you for your concern, Takuma." Kaname replied, his eyes softening at the blonde's words; leave it to Takuma to reprimand him and give him a true sense of friendship at the same time. Returning to his desk, he took as seat, placing the glass to the side and lacing his fingers together as he smiled at his friend and continued, "But you couldn't have come here just to tell me to get some rest."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Takuma said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner as he walked to the desk and handed Kaname an envelope. "Yuki, wanted me to give this to you."

"Thank you, my friend. Could you please leave me to read it?" Kaname requested, knowing that Takuma would have left even if he hadn't asked. Returning the gentle smile to his friend as Takuma left, Kaname opened the envelope, his heart softening at the familiar handwriting. Leaning back in the chair, Kaname slowly read the letter, his features darkening into a look of horror.

_Dear Kaname, _

_Of all the letters I have sent you over the years, this will be the saddest. I love you. I think of that time when you saved me on that snowy day a lot, but even more than that I think of all the times when you would visit me at the headmaster's house. Those times were my happiest times. Every time I saw you walk through the door, I felt so happy. _

_Everything was perfect, but I can't even think that now. There is a promise I want you to make to me. Promise me Zero will be fine. Promise me that Zero will always be under your protection. I know you are the only one that can help him and I know that you are the only one I can trust to not die and leave him. _

_I love you so much and I never will stop loving you. By the time you read this part of the letter I will most likely be dead. I want to do all I can to help Zero and the only thing I can give him is my blood. I ask that you won't be angry or hate Zero, it's not his fault._

_With all my love, _

_Yuki_

Allowing the paper to slip from his fingers, Kaname's body started moving on its own. He stood swiftly, throwing the balcony doors open, the Pureblood's mind finally catching up with his body. Yuki was in trouble; she was going to give her life to Kiryu. Suddenly the memory of Yuki's scent sent the Pureblood into a panic; he may already be too late. Jumping over the cement rail, he pushed all his power into his speed, his feet barely touching the ground as he disappeared from human eyesight, swiftly tracking the scent of his sister's blood to the place where it was the strongest, stopping in front of Kiryu's bedroom door.

Kaname's heart pounded in his ears, he prayed he hadn't been too late as he burst through the door, not giving a second thought to the broken hinges or the people the noise would have alerted. He froze in place, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been emptied out over him as seconds felt likes hours. His worst nightmare had become reality; Kiryu was clinging to Yuki's barely recognizable body, trying to suck what was left of her lifeless body and having gone as far as eating some of her flesh; his sanity was nowhere in sight.

It only took the Pureblood a second to take in the bloody scene before he was moving again, ripping Yuki from Zero's arms, throwing him across the room when the hunter growled and the red didn't fade from his eyes as it usually did. Zero let out a strangled cry as his body slammed into the wall and then down to the floor, his sanity returning just in time to hear Kaname's furious words, "Look at what you did to her!"

His gaze slowly moving from the Pureblood's livid face to the body in his arms, Zero shook his head in shock, moving backwards until his back met with the wall once more. He shook violently, mind racing with half memories and traitorous thoughts as his shock gave way to a painful anguish. Doing the only thing the young hunter could think of he cried out, "Help! Somebody help! Somebody help me!"

* * *

**_Author's note: Again sorry for the long wait. Now, I'll take the time to tell you that I am unable to update at a constant time, so they will come irregularly and I apologize for that. I hope the actually story makes up for it. _**

**_Reviews, thoughts and ramblings are very welcomed and much appreciated._**


	3. A Step in the Right Direction

**_Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I think it's been a month? I feel really terrible, but I would like to tell you guys about two different types of authors. The is the type of author that writes for themselves and doesn't really care what people think about their work as long as they like it, but then there's the other author that writes for others and wants to know what people think about their work; that's ME. I am writing this story for you guys and I need to know what people think about it. It really discourages me a lot when you guys don't review, but thank you to those that have. I really do appreciate it and I think that you are the only reason I haven't given up on this story. _**

**_Now that that is over, I got called into the principal's office. Apparently, my priorities aren't in the correct order, which, of course, means that I should be spending less time on fanfiction and more time doing my school work. LOL… considering that that will never happen no matter how much the teachers bitch at me, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was REALLY difficult to get out of my brain and put it onto paper. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: A Step in the Right Direction_**

Irritation was clearly shown on the face of Toga Yagari as he glared at his longtime friend, the headmaster. He had almost forgotten the reason why his visits here were short and far in between; almost. Moving his hand from the hidden knife strapped to his right thigh, the hunter gently massaged his temple, grateful for the temporary silence in their argument. He had all that he could take from this pacifist; Zero needed to be locked away, his body didn't accept the blood tablets and it was clear as daylight the boy was struggling to control his thirst.

Letting out a drawn out sigh, Yagari leaned forward, intent on proving his point once more, but abruptly stopped, his expression taking on a serious note as he turned his ear to the door, the action immediately catching Kaien's attention. Both men strained their hearing, worried eyes snapping toward one another as Zero's second call was heard loud and clear.

The hunter jumped into action, closely followed by the headmaster. The pair rushed out the office and down the halls, minds blank with the fear of the unknown. The last time Yagari had heard Zero cry out in such a frightened manner was when he had been a young boy in the nurse's office, leaving very little to the imagination as to what could have happened. If one of those bloodsuckers had touched his apprentice, Yagari didn't care about this fake sense of peace, he _would_ rip their head off and stuff it up their ass.

Pushing the very satisfying picture from his mind, Yagari cast a glance over his shoulder at Kaien, the silent nod in return confirming that he was not the only one who had picked up on the foul stench of blood in the air. Both men slowed their pace down to a jog as they reached Zero's bedroom, mentally preparing themselves before Kaien's hand skimmed the wall, quickly flicking on the light to a scene which belonged in a horror film.

Kaname sat, shaking, in a large pool of drying blood, holding onto a mangled body as if trying to absorb it into his own, only the Disciplinary Committee band around the arm giving away the fact that the body belonged to Yuki Cross. Yuki's face was completely mutilated, no skin remaining to cover the bloody flesh leading down to horrid claw marks located on her neck. Her dress and undershirt had been ripped open, bite marks littering the chest of the young lady and deep gashes over the heart revealing the no longer beating organ.

It was completely disturbing and shifting their gaze to the eastern wall, wide eyes enlarged further at the blood soaked clothes of the ex-human. Zero's bloodly hands were in his hair, his head slowly shaking from side to side as he whispered, "…I didn't mean to do it… I didn't…"

The sentence was quietly spoken over and over again, amethyst eyes glazed over as if reliving the trauma that had taken place here. Yagari felt a stab in his heart at the words of his student, the sudden pain dragging him from his shock back into reality; he needed to move. He would help Zero, Kaien could take care of Kuran and the girl.

With the plan of action firm in his mind, Yagari moved forward swiftly, yet cautiously; if it really had been Zero who had done this, then he didn't want to be the next victim of the slowly degenerating Level E. Grabbing Zero's wrists, Yagari yanked the boy to his feet, surprised when he was met with no resistance and the whispering continued. With Zero locked in his trauma, it would be child's play to move him down to the dungeon.

Keeping his hunter senses on high alert, Yagari moved forward, snatching the Bloody Rose from the bed before leading Zero out of the room, promptly setting a course to the dungeon. Yagari was filled with shame and immense guilt; he had failed the boy once more. He should've ignored the headmaster's words and done what he had first intended when he came here. Now Zero had to live with the disgust of what he had done hanging over his head until he lost all his sanity, but that was not an option, he was going to make sure this struggle came to a permanent end.

Yagari swallowed the lump in his throat. Duty came before feelings – first rule in hunter training – and this was his duty, not only as a hunter but also as Zero's true guardian. For so long he had shrugged off his responsibilities toward this boy, leaving him in the care of another, all because 'babysitting a brat' didn't suit his lifestyle, but not anymore.

Throwing the wooden door open, the hunter shoved Zero into the room, showing none of his emotions as the boy crashed into the wall and cried out in pain. Slamming the door shut, Yagari reached for Zero's gun, keeping a firm hand on the weapon as he watched reality crash down on his apprentice. Zero was now back in the present, but there was still no life in those usually fiery eyes. Snorting loudly, Yagari pointed the gun at Zero, lifting the boy's head to stare into his eyes as he asked, "So have you finally given up, _vampire_?"

Zero cringed at the scornful word. Never before had Yagari ever referred to him in such an appalled manner. His sensei had always considered Zero to be a hunter no matter what. Now it seemed all that had changed. His sensei had seen what he truly was and no amount of history between them could change the fact that he had become a monster. Resting his head against the wall, Zero closed his eyes, giving up his life with two words, "End this."

"Is that all you have to say?" Yagari snapped, waves of pure fury rolling from his body. He was not accustomed to this pathetic _mess_ Zero had become and he would be damned before he let this kid die this way.

"You're not even going to make up for what you've done? I didn't know I trained a coward!" The hunter continued seething. He was sure his words were dwelling within the kid's mind, the look of shame coming over his expression clarifying that.

"There's nothing I can do." Zero muttered, refusing to meet his sensei's gaze as he opened his mind. He was a failure. He had known it from the moment he had seen the disappointed look on the hunter's face when his sensei had seen Shizuka's bite wounds. He had taken a life in such a brutal manner; he was just as bad as Shizuka.

"The hell there isn't!" Yagari shouted, using the back of the gun to strike at Zero's face, silently asking for forgiveness from the boy's parents when blood ran down his split lip.

"What do you want me to say?!" Zero raged, hands curling into fists as he glared at the elder hunter. "I can't take back what I did! I can't bring Yuki back! Nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did, so why don't you just go ahead and pull that trigger because I'm not going to beg for forgiveness!"

"Good." Yagari praised with a smirk. Releasing the safety on the Bloody Rose, he pretended to check that everything was in order with the weapon. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"What? What are you talking about?!" Zero demanded, eyes narrowing at his sensei's strange behavior.

"_That_ woman. It seems she's still alive." Yagari stated casually, as if commenting on the weather. Raising the gun, he looked directly down the barrel at the center of Zero's forehead, finger moving into place to pull the trigger. "So let me ask. Should I pull the trigger?"

Waiting for a moment, Yagari's brows furrowed when there was no immediate reply. Heart slowing down until every contraction seemed to spread a venomous pain through the hunter's body, Yagari waited a few seconds longer, praying to whatever god that was willing to listen that he had not failed again and have to shoot the boy. Zero could feel his sensei's studious gaze and knew he should be answering, but the only thing he could think of was Yuki.

Life was a cruel, harsh place, only the fact that Yuki no longer had to endure its rough terrain lessened the guilt gnawing at his sanity. Yuki had loved life. Zero had witnessed it every day here at Cross Academy. She was always the one to calm him down and show him something beautiful he had never noticed before. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall, silently questioning, _'If I continued to live, would you allow me to see the world through your eyes, Yuki?'_

Shock gave way to deep sadness as Yagari took Zero's passive reaction as an answer. Anger and annoyance slowly crept into his heart, replacing his sorrow. After everything they had gone through, after the vow Zero had made to him, the boy was just going to give up? Narrowing his eyes, Yagari pulled the trigger the thought of the shot actually ending his apprentice's life flittering through the back of his mind, but immediate pride and relief soared through his entire being as the ex-human shifted the gun aside, the shots burning into the wall beside his head.

"So you decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" Yagari questioned, not expecting an answer as he returned the Bloody Rose to its rightful owner before continuing, "Don't you even remember that day? You swore to me that you would never make me regret losing my eye to save your life. That was a solemn oath you made to me that day and promised you would always up hold.

"Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid that only wants to take the easy way out. Struggle till you can struggle no more. It's your life, even if it is covered in blood; don't run away, Zero." Yagari finished quietly, unspoken words of love and concern shining through his visible eye from the depth of his heart, causing Zero to pull back into himself. Concern was only shown toward weakness and weak was one thing Zero despised showing in front of his sensei. He had caused enough trouble for the elder hunter, it was time he shined up his act and face what was to come, without using his sensei as a pair of crutches; he was no longer a child.

* * *

**_Author's note: I know this chapter is super short, but I needed to get something out. I must say that this was a terrible chapter to write and I'm not at all happy with it. I know that I don't deserve it, but it really would help if you reviewed. _**


	4. Contradicting Interdiction

**_Author's note: Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Something I watched yesterday brought back life into me and gave me a little shove to get started in my writing. Unfortunately, one of the reviewers did ask if I could make something happen and will have to apologize to you, because what has happened so far is completely necessary to the plot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Contradicting Interdiction_**

_"__Kaname?" _

_"__Yes, Yuki?" Kaname replied softly, Yuki's voice pulling him out of his musings. Shifting his gaze toward his younger sister, the Pureblood smiled tenderly at the concerned expression on the toddler's face. It wasn't very often Yuki was anything but happy, however when moments of negative emotions came, the young girl's thoughts stemmed from something very profound._

_"__Mom and dad are gone again, right?" Yuki questioned with a tilt of her head, the need for conformation shining brightly from all her features. _

_"__Yes, dear one, but they will return in some time." Kaname answered as he stood up from the sofa, making his way to the, now frowning, toddler. _

_"__We will have to leave them one day, won't we?" Yuki asked with a trembling lip, reaching out for her brother's hand as he took a seat in front of her. Tracing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, Kaname took a moment to deepen his thoughts on the situation, but not even his very soul could come to a conclusion on the inner workings of the younger Pureblood's mind. Keeping his uncertainty out of his voice, Kaname said, "It's only natural for married couples to do so, Yuki."_

_"__But you won't leave me, will you, Kaname? You'll always be with me? Promise?" Yuki pleaded quietly, moving onto Kaname's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her elder brother into a tight embrace, afraid that she might lose him forever if she let go._

_"__Of course, dear one. I will never leave you. You are my everything." Kaname responded with a small chuckle, returning her embrace with equal vigor._

_"__Really? Promise you'll keep all your promises?" Yuki asked hesitantly, pulling back slightly to look her brother in the eyes._

_"__I promise, Yuki. Anything for you." Kaname gave his word with stern eyes, showing Yuki how serious he took her words. He was not one to go back on his word and he made sure everyone around him was aware of that fact, but the suddenness of these questions brought to mind the perspective of which this child saw the world in. _

Emotional turmoil raged within Kaname's heart as he struggled to banish the memory from his mind, fighting the tears forming in his eyes and the silent sobs shaking his shoulders, all too aware of the headmaster's presence. The Pureblood was tired, both physically and emotionally. He didn't want to relive his memory and he didn't want to listen to his conscious, the need for revenge boiling just underneath the surface.

Kaien sighed softly. It was clear Yagari wished to deal with Zero alone, which left Kaname to him, however seeing the Pureblood's fragile mask start cracking was pulling at his heart strings in such a way that the ex-hunter wasn't sure whether he was the right person for this situation. He had raised Yuki as his very own, had given her everything her heart desired and yet, he felt he would never truly understand the depth of Kaname's loss.

Moving toward the brother and sister, Kaien kneeled beside the Pureblood, placing a firm, comforting hand on Kaname's shoulder, the two looked at one another, a moment of understanding passing between them. Adding a slight pressure in reassurance, Kaien inquired, "What will you do now, Kaname?"

"I cannot forgive him for this." Kaname answered lowly, both men's gazes shifting back to the mangled body of the younger Pureblood.

"I wasn't asking you to." The headmaster said in a matter-of-fact tone, reaching out with both his hands to redo the buttons of Yuki's body, Kaname placing Yuki on the carpet once the headmaster was finished.

"I simply ask that you consider the role your own kind played in this situation before you make a decision." Kaien informed quietly, standing up from the floor in order to take a seat on Zero's bed, feeling as if his age were catching up with him.

"There are a few things that will have to be changed." Kaname stated after a long pregnant pause, taking a deep breath as he stood up straight. Zero had been granted many special privileges by the headmaster at Yuki's insistence, however that would come to an end. Yuki was no longer here to speak on Zero's behalf.

Kaname had promised to protect the ex-human, to look after his needs and to never leave his side, but the Pureblood had not promised to suppress his anger. Anger was an emotion he was familiar with, something that was easier to deal with than the despair swirling within his heart. Standing up from the puddle of blood as Yuki's body started to regenerate, Kaname turned to the headmaster, his mask of control shifted back into place, thoughts of making Zero's life miserable filling his mind as he said, "I can no longer allow Zero to be freely roaming around."

"You want Zero to join the night class?" Kaien questioned distractedly, eyes wondering over to Yuki's body, amazed as her chest and neck were completely healed.

"Yes, effective immediately. Certainly after tonight you have no more excuses as to why this should not take place." Kaname stated more than questioned. Kaien's answer was as clear as daylight in the way his shoulders slumped forward.

"I'm afraid I no longer have a say in the matter." Kaien replied solemnly, handing over jurisdiction to Kaname as he stood up from the bed, both men standing at attention as the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing in the hallway. The somewhat hesitant footsteps slowed down to a sluggish pace at reaching Zero's room, the smell of blood hiding the identity of the new comers from the pair in the room. Waiting patiently, Kaname mentally prepared to erase the memories of the sudden visitors if needs be.

Taking a deep breath, Zero felt his stomach lurch into his throat as he came to a standstill. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to face what he had done, but he had come this far and he wasn't about to turn around now. He had already accepted the fact that he had been the one to ultimately betraying his beloved Yuki, but no matter how many times he replayed the hazy memory in his mind, it didn't stop his hands from trembling. Smiling grimly as Yagari placed a hand on his shoulder, Zero took a step forward and another, and another, until he stood just past the doorway of his bedroom.

Zero kept his gaze cast downward, eyes rapidly shifting from one place to another; he refused to meet Kaname's or the headmaster's eyes. He didn't want to see their hatred or disappointment, immediately denying the deeper meaning of the action. Steeping aside to allow Yagari into the bedroom, the ex-human gasped as he stared at Yuki's body, barely registering anything else in the room. He remembered what a mess Yuki's body had been when he left and Zero was shocked to the core to see that that wasn't the case anymore. All Yuki's features were once again intact, her jacket re-buttoned and he hair grown to waist length, however most shocking of all was her Pureblood aura registering loudly in his hunter senses.

"What did you do to her?!" Zero accused loudly while glaring at Kaname, immediately throwing the blame on the Pureblood's shoulders.

"Everything has been resolved." Yagari stated with a silent nod, everyone ignoring Zero's outburst for the moment.

"Good, Zero, I want you to pack your things." Kaien said blandly, causing the ex-human's eyes to widen in shock. Taken aback by the headmaster's words, Zero refrained from demanding an answer to his question, and instead asked, "You're kicking me out?"

"No, I'm simply transferring you to the Night Class." Kaien replied with his head held high and squared shoulders, taking on an atmosphere of authority. Zero needed to know there was no room for argument, the three men studying the ex-human, trying to sudden news.

The urge to lash out was the first thing that came to mind, Zero was naturally a fighter, kicking against anything that tried to control him. He was his own person and no one could take that away from him, but scanning the men in front of him, it was clear he had no choice. Eyes straying over to Yuki's lifeless body, the ex-human thought it would be best if he was no longer around humans anymore, however that didn't mean he was happy or that he was going to make it easier for Kaname or the headmaster.

Kaname watched the emotions play over Zero's expression, immediately noticing the boy's fiery spirit burst into flames before it was subdued into the hatred for life he seemed to carry with him wherever he went. Shifting his gaze over to his sister, Kaname's heart clenched painfully as the dim lit crystals of Pureblood death started to rise from her chest, over her heart. It was time to say goodbye.

All eyes in the room were drawn to the younger Pureblood's last moments in the world of the living, amethyst eyes widening in disbelief. This was Yuki, the girl he grew up with when the headmaster had taken him in. Zero had comforted her at night and brushed away her tears, there was no way she could have been a vampire and immediately his thoughts turned back to earlier accusation. Putting on one of his coldest glares, Zero, once again, asked lowly, "What did you do to her?"

"I had no hand in this. My sister is merely following the norm of Pureblood death." Kaname stated calmly, careful to keep his emotions at bay. Giving a slight nod to the headmaster, the Pureblood move toward the door, stopping only to watch his sister's body disappear and remind zero of his miserable fate, "I'll see you later."

It would be wrong to say that the Pureblood didn't enjoy the way the ex-human paled at his words, because he did, reveling in the miniscule amount of power he, now, had over the ex-human that he never had before. Power was what he was used to, it was something he had been born with and his inability to control Zero in anyway had frustrated Kaname until no end. Never before had a vampire of any lower class so publicly disobeyed him, a spirit that fought to the very end, something he could begrudgingly admire about the hunter.

Smirking at the irony at the timing of the mental compliment, Kaname pushed his thoughts into a different direction, listing off the steps that he would need to take in order for Zero's integration into the Night Class to be successful. As far as he knew, the only other member of the Night Class who knew of Zero's vampire nature was Aido, which meant Kaname would need the blonde's help to spread the news and notion to the others.

Kaname put his vampire speed to use, moving, through the corridors and over the school grounds, faster than the human eye or the eye of lower class vampires could see. Arriving at the entrance of the Moon Dorm in less than ten seconds, the Pureblood silently entered the dorm, immediately sensing two auras and hearing two distinct voices, one reprimanding the other, "The next time I find anything of this sort, I won't just take them away. I will make sure Kaname is immediately notified of this."

Not remembering ever suppressing his aura, Kaname let it out to its natural degree, inwardly smirking when Aido shot ram rod straight in his seat, his anxiety filling the room in waves. Walking over to the pair, Kaname smiled toward Takuma, placing a friendly hand on the blonde's shoulder as he said, "I'll take it from here, Takuma. Why don't you return to your class?"

"Of course, Kaname. I hope everything is okay. We are all here for you." Takuma replied, easily reading the Pureblood's facial expression and body language.

"Aido, follow me." Kaname stated firmly after giving Takuma a nod of appreciation.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aido said remorsefully with a bowed head, standing up from the sofa. He walked behind the Pureblood, scenarios of painful punishment playing through his mind, each one causing a shiver of terror to run down his spine. Yes, he had gotten punished before, was the one to get the most punishments, but the blonde had never done something that could be considered treason. He fiercely hope Kaname did not think he had any ill intentions toward him.

Aido took note of the fact that they were heading toward Kaname's office, the scene of his crime and wondered, once more, what the Pureblood had in store for him as they entered the moonlit room, Kaname using his power to close the door without a single touch. Walking around his desk, Kaname took a seat on the Victorian aged chair, motioning for Aido to come forward, which the blonde did without question. Taking a hold of the king chess piece, Kaname twirled the piece in his fingers, appearing to be studying it with intense scrutiny as he said, "I presume you are familiar with the game of chess."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aido answered solemnly, watching the Pureblood's every move.

"Tell me, Aido, what is the purpose of the pieces besides the king?" Kaname questioned out of curiosity. He was well aware of how the game was played, but the Pureblood knew people interpreted things differently.

"To defend the king." Aido said with a gulp, his tone squeaking just a little at the end.

"I know you found the file, Aido. I left it there for you, to quench your curious nature. You are the only one besides myself who is aware of Zero's vampire nature and I was hoping if you could help me with something." Kaname stated calmly, place the king next to the novel he had been reading earlier in the morning.

"Of course, Lord Kaname, anything." Was Aido's immediate response.

"Zero Kiryu will be moving into the Moon Dorm. I want you to explain his situation to the others and make sure that they understand he is under my protection. Can you do that for me?" Kaname requested, knowing full well that Aido would do what he asked, however he liked to give an air of choice to those around him.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aido said, his complete devotion to the Pureblood evident in his tone, feeling his anxiety slip away as if it was never there in the first place. He would not be punished for his actions this time, but Aido knew Kaname well enough to know that next time, he wouldn't be so lucky."

"Good. Go do that now, please Aido." Kaname said, sensing someone at the door of his office, knowing that all the pieces of his game were finally falling into place. Giving a bow, Aido left the room, almost bumping into Maria on his way out, glaring at the women once she was behind the doors of Kaname's office, not liking the fact that she would stoop so low as to hide her appearance in front of another Pureblood.

Kaname is sitting in his office and Maria and Ichiru are there. Maria is standing close to the desk and Ichiru is more to the back. "That body, that name…at first I was puzzled at how to respond." Kaname said, placing his chess piece of the novel once Maria stopped in front of his desk, noticing the similarity between the man behind the other Pureblood and Zero. It was easy to tell it was the twin who was believed to be dead.

"I was only trying to not embarrass you." Shizuka commented flippantly, the corner of her lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Well, it was offensive. It was obvious that you were just playing around with us." Kaname stated with fire in his eyes, reveling in the normal banter between Purebloods. As was the nature of Purebloods, very few of them could actually communicate peacefully while in the same room, their natural instinct of being the one in lead often leading to miscommunications and offensive mannerisms.

"Me? Playing a game? This is interesting. Tell me, when did you decide to grow up and start looking at things so conscientiously? We are both Purebloods." Shizuka replied with a small smile, amusement shown clearly in her choice of words as she walked toward the door. There was no need for any more words. They were both playing games which involved one another, but it would be the better tactician who would end up on top. Smirking as the door was close and he was left alone, Kaname knew this game would prove to be more than interesting.

* * *

**_Author's note: Finally Aido has been introduced. He will be a very important character in this story, so that's just a heads up. I would also like to thank my silent readers. I know I don't mention you guys often, but it does mean a lot to me to see the page visits go up._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _**


End file.
